Simply Love
by merinxD
Summary: Short and sweet but not necessarily simple. One word requests. / Ranging from K - T / FIVE CHAPTERS UPLOADED TODAY. Reviews appreciated :)
1. Retribution

**Retribution**

Requested by - sasuuchiems

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

The memorial is cool today as the winter breeze rolls through, and it is almost to the point of being too cold. The sky is dreary but Sasuke pays no heed. He is visiting his Aniki, just like every other day.

Only when he arrives at the large stone, there is already another person bowing low before the etched names. His pink haired team mate murmurs good tidings, before she rises to sit up gracefully and bows her head once more with hands pressed together. Sasuke hasn't seen Sakura like this since his return, but that isn't saying much.  
The nin didn't want to acknowledge his own home coming in the beginning, but slowly and surely Sasuke is coming into his own. The very last Uchiha is growing to accept that things have happened and there is nothing that can change them, but he can't let it affect the future. There has to be more to life than missions and hiding away, pretending that the last half of his life never existed.

It turns out that he was right, because on the day of Itachi's naming, Sasuke attended the ceremony to witness the etching, and he hasn't looked back since. Still, the man has some words left unsaid to this woman and even Naruto.

Instead of leaving like he originally planned, Sasuke walks forward slowly and respectfully. In one graceful movement he is beside a silently contemplating Sakura and she turns to him with surprised eyes.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, I didn't feel you coming." The pinkette exclaims, smiling brightly. Sakura never acts like he is a traitor, and the nin truly thinks that she believes it.

"Hn." He responds softly, "Gomen." It has been a long time since Sasuke has been able to walk around with his chakra bared for the world to see. Old habits die hard.

"Are you here to see Itachi?" She smiles softer now, and the Uchiha nods.

"Mhm. I was just telling him how good you are doing." Sakura states like it is nothing at all, but it isn't nothing. Here he thought that he is the only one. It seems that his Nii-san is not as alone as Sasuke assumed.

"You come here often?" The raven haired man questions without looking to his team mate. Even though he doesn't take steps toward Sakura, it feels like she never stopped walking closer to him.

"When I can. I like to pay my respects, he was a hero Sasuke-kun. It may not be my place to say, but as a kunoichi of Konoha I am grateful for his sacrifice, he was a truly loyal person. I just want him to know that you're loved." Her emerald hues catch his own surprised gaze for just a moment before Sasuke can look away.

It is silent for a moment and Sakura continues to smile gently, like she knows that he is uncomfortable.

"Loved?" The man finally asks with a disbelieving tone.

Her smile turns into a grin and Sakura says, "Did you forget?" Somehow, she makes it sound like the most obvious thing ever and it creates a regretful feeling inside of him. No, he hasn't forgotten. He thinks about her more than he should, especially since they don't talk.

Turning to look at Sakura resolutely, Sasuke intones, "Arigato." He does not smile, but there is a ghost of an inflection at the sides of his mouth.

Sakura nods and a light blush dusts her cheeks. "Of course." The woman replies, and she looks content.

Turning back to the monument, Sasuke says, "Pray with me."

Silence fills the area as they do just that. Afterwards he will invite her to walk with him, and for the first time in a long time, they will remember together.

_Seeking to forget makes exile all the longer; the secret of redemption lies in remembrance. _


	2. Annoyance

**Annoyance**

Requested by - sasusakubeliever

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

The dock is serene as Sasuke stares out at the water. It is peaceful and he feels at ease. Until Sakura decides to sit up and yawn widely. It is their day off and for some reason they ended up here after lunch. Training ended hours ago, but it has become routine to spend time together, even without Naruto.

It's funny what a war, followed by a couple of years, can do. Sasuke never would have thought as a child that most of his spare time would be spent with one Haruno Sakura.

She used to be so _annoying, _clinging to him and offering her feelings haphazardly. Not that she isn't irritating now, because that has to be her middle name.

The pinkette raises her arms in the air, brushing Sasuke's spiking locks in the process. Then, her dangling feet splash the water childishly. The droplets hit his shinobi sandals and the nin scowls.

"Sakura. Stop that." Sasuke grouses immediately, reaching out to pinch her knee at a pivotal point.

"Hey!" The woman responds, rubbing the sore spot. "You didn't have to try and immobilise me. It's your fault for not taking your shoes off." Sakura tells him matter of factly and Sasuke misses the tongue she pokes out at him like a child. It's a good thing too, since he doesn't take kindly to such acts. They are 19 for Kami's sake.

Turning to the woman, Sakura's tongue manages to retreat just in time, but the comical expression remains. Obsidian eyes narrow in suspicion and Sasuke states -

"You're being _annoying._" He continues to glare but the man doesn't have much hope in his efforts. It feels like this 'irritation' has gotten used to his harsh words over the years.

Sakura's wide eyes narrow as well, but with mirth, and her smile grows to monstrous proportions.

"I can't help it Sasuke-_kun, _it's the company I keep." _  
_

Sasuke merely sighs and looks out to the water, leaning down to unbuckle his shinobi sandals. Still, he can't help but utter an -

"Urusai."

Sakura just laughs…


	3. Needle

**Needle**

Requested by anon

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke grouses and the sharingan flare in annoyance. "You're a medic." He states like it should mean more to Sakura in this very moment.

"Shut it." The pink haired kunoichi growls, as her glowing hand finishes closing up the wound on her leg.

"You said that animals love you." The Uchiha smirks, and fiery green pierce through him like a sharp kusanagi.

"_They do_." Sakura hisses in a threatening tone. "That dog is obviously crazy." Her pink brows furrow in irritation, and it is clear that she is avoiding the current topic.

"Sakura." Sasuke states, and he holds the injection in between his fingers. "If you don't do it, I will." The nin warns, and he is a man that does not lie.

The 20 year old healer is old enough to know better, but obviously young enough to not give a shit, because she makes a whining noise and fists her hands in the lush grass that she is perched upon. There is a patch of blood where an open wound weeped only moments before and the kunoichi is really starting to hate this mission.

"When we were told to escort a dignitary as the best shinobi available, I didn't think it would be the dignitaries dog!" Sakura exclaims loudly again, and Sasuke inches towards her. Kneeling quickly on the ground he gives her a warning look that she foolishly catches. In an instant the usually strong woman is under the control of the ocular jutsu and she finds her limbs completely immobile.

"Sasuke!" The woman hollars, trying in vain to move. Her mouth opens again to let out a string of obscenities but the Uchiha speaks first.

"I can stop you from talking too." His blank voice intones. "You're a medic and must follow medic protocol. When an animal bit me last year I didn't have a choice." Sasuke says wisely and Sakura scowls heavily.

"It's the dog of an influential man." She reasons, and the nin just shakes his head.

"Does that change the procedure?" He questions, before taking a hold of her arm. "Be thankful I'm not making you pull your pants down." Sasuke says, remembering that he wasn't so lucky. Thankfully for her, he is a changed man. If it was years ago he would not have shown mercy. Well he probably wouldn't have cared either.

"No…" Sakura huffs, and as her breath leaves her mouth the needle is inserted quickly. In the next moment it is removed and the pinkette finds that she can move once more.

"I hate you." She states and Sasuke just snorts.

"Whatever. We are behind time." The raven haired man responds as he unties that glaring canine from a near by tree. Without waiting for Sakura, Sasuke continues toward their destination. He is _not _trusting his team mate with the animal again. She should know that most royals have ninkin, and they do not like to be patted.

"Hurry up." Sasuke calls over his shoulder and Sakura merely glares and utters a down cast,

"Yeah, yeah…I'm coming." She mutters more to herself than anything.

Sasuke may be harsh, but he is actually a secretly caring boyfriend. Her emerald eyes narrow and she speeds up to catch him.

But that doesn't mean she will show mercy on him next time…


	4. Potato

**Potato**

Requested by hokage-chan

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

The glow of the camp fire lights the small clearing as Team 7 make rest for the night. Kakashi reads up on the branch of a tree as he waits for dinner to be made. Naruto has plopped upon the dusty earth and is staring at the flickering flame in excitement.

Sakura on the other hand, watches dubiously.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do that?" The pinkette questions with a raised brow.

"Shut it." Sasuke growls, holding the vegetable over the fire. How hard can it be to cook a potato? Even the Dobe has done it on occasion.

"Oh boy! I'm starving Teme, I can't wait." The blonde exclaims, leaning back and rubbing his stomach in a large circular motion.

"You may be waiting all night." Sakura says to the boy beside her and Sasuke's eye practically twitches.

"Why do you think I'll fail?" The Uchiha questions tersely with intense coal eyes glowing with the light of the fire.

"Because you can't boil water!" The woman exclaims, and her hand moves at the same time. She can't help but gesture with her hands when her boys are being stupid.

"Even I can boil water Teme." Naruto points out, and the glare that is sent his way makes him snicker.

"Do you_ want_ the first potato?" Sasuke threatens and the foxy grin rescinds immediately.

"Gomen Teme. Sakura-chan why do you have to be so mean?" The 19 year old asks, conveniently changing his tune.

Sakura just shakes her head. She sees how it is…

"Here." The raven haired Uchiha states, bringing the skewer from the fire and passing it to Naruto. The slightly charred potato looks pretty good and the blonde titters excitedly.

Until he takes a bite…

"Teme!" Naruto yowls, rubbing his jaw. "This isn't cooked." He whines, and for a grown man, the nin truly looks like a child.

"For fuck sake." Sasuke grouses, ripping the object from his _friend's_ hand and taking in a moderate breath. In the next moment a puff of flame leaves his mouth and the potato makes a squeaking noise as it is rapidly baked.

Passing it back with a narrowed gaze, Naruto takes it with a put out expression. The blonde turns to Sakura with sad blue eyes and says,

"You have it Sakura-chan." His head hangs slightly and Sakura has to hold back a giggle.

"What's wrong with it now?!" The raven haired man sounds pissed, despite keeping a level tone.

"It's got your germs all over it and since Sakura-chan _likes _your germs, she can have this one." Naruto explains like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Starve then." Sasuke growls, before getting up and stalking away. Both sitting shinobi swear they hear a _Fuck this _uttered but his tone is too low to tell.

"Will you make me one?" The childish hero implores and as Sakura swallows her first bite she nods.

"Alright." Looking over to the distance the medic says in a low whisper, "You know, this is pretty good."

Still, Sasuke's bat hearing wins out again as a - "I heard that" is echoed from the darkness.

At least they have fun…

xxx


	5. Wings

**Wings**

Requested by anon

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

Life is different than before. As Uchiha Sasuke sits upon the hill of training ground 3 he watches Naruto and Sakura spar for the last time of this day. He lost his battle to his rival, but the teen is strangely okay with it. That and he will win with a vengeance next time. He hasn't had a chance to spar with Sakura yet, and since she likes to fight the winner he will have to make it happen.

Which is a strange thought really. Sasuke never would have guessed that he would find a time in his life where he would actually want to fight the pink haired 'weakling'. But he does want to and Sakura is no longer weak. She is still emotional yes, but the nin is slowly discovering that when wielded properly, feelings can be a strong weapon. Really he should have realised it sooner, because the sharingan is a manifestation of his emotions.

Things like that, along with bonds and the importance of a person don't come naturally to the man. Most social aspects elude him also, but Sasuke is better at navigating through situations now. He was shocking when he first returned home.

_Home_. When he first walked through the gates, Sasuke couldn't call Konoha that, and it is understandable and ridiculous at the same time. It has only been six months though and already does he feel more like the boy he used to be.

But he never truly will be the same. Still, this place _is_ his home and these people _are _his only family. Nevertheless, he will continue to pretend that he doesn't think so. Not because Sasuke wants Naruto and Sakura to tell him some more (because they don't stop), but because the notion is so new that he doesn't want to lose it.

When he defected from Konoha, the Uchiha wanted power, to grow and become better than ever, to soar above his peers and his brother's image…along with a few insidious designs.

Upon his return Sasuke discovered that the man he was away from the village could be likened to a flightless bird. He was powerful but ultimately lacking. However, these people, Naruto and Sakura - Team 7 and their beliefs, taught him how to fly.

Sasuke is home in the village hidden in the leaves, and his wings spread more with each passing day all thanks to the bonds that never truly broke.

xxx


	6. Damaged

**Damaged**

Requested by anon. Sorry anon you probably wanted sad, but this is what came out.

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

Uchiha Sasuke's kitchen has been invaded by trespassers, who have the oddest reason for being there in the history of reasons.

Well, the reason isn't so strange so much as the result.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure that this is okay?" The pink haired kunoichi questions, tacking another orange fruit to the other with the small tooth pick. She was going to use senbon, but Kami forbid if Sasuke injures himself.

"You said it yourself Sakura-chan. Teme hates sweets." The kyuubi container responds and he sounds very certain - Like they would logically come to this conclusion no matter what.

"Yeah, but I thought we could try a savoury cake…Not _this_." Sakura states, motioning toward the almost complete tomato sculpture of Sasuke's face. For amateurs, they have done pretty well. It could have something to do with the concise instructions and diagram given from Sai. It is a shame that he had a mission, he loves events like these. Well, he loves to question the interactions at gatherings like this.

"Teme can't complain." Naruto reasons. "We have put two of his favourite things together, tomatoes and himself." His smile is wide and he nods just once. Turning back to the Sasuke head placed on the centre island, the teen tacks on one of the last tomatoes and stands back to look at his creation.

"I can't really fault your logic…" Sakura trails off, crossing her arms over her chest.

"See _exactly_ -" The blonde begins. Unfortunately as he turns, his jacket catches on a protruding tooth pick and his elbow comes back to hit the sculpture in the cheek.

Viridian eyes widen in horror at the squished mess, and she doesn't know whether to be upset or laugh herself into an early grave. Opting for the first, Sakura hollars - "Baka! You damaged it." She scowls heavily, readying a roar and rearing back a fist, when the front door opens.

Sasuke's grocery bag hits the floor as he stares at the half beaten up tomato sculpture made in his image. Naruto is covered in red goop from the busted 'Sasuke' cheek and Sakura's fist is frozen in mid air as she gapes at him comically.

Still, on principle, the Uchiha growls - "What the _fuck _is going on here?!"

"Happy Jonin instation?" The accidental comedy duo questions pathetically.

What a way to arrive home…


	7. Hatsumode

**Hatsumōde**

Requested by anon.

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

As the new year comes in Sasuke and Sakura are unable to be at home, in the village. Unfortunately they are stuck on a mission.

However, this does not mean that the pink haired kunoichi is going to ignore Hatsumōde, especially when there is a sankei in the area.

"Where did you get this?" Sasuke questions with a dubious expression. The yukata looks amazing on him though, despite it missing the proud clan symbol, and it is the clear reason for his sulking.

"Our client was nice enough to offer them to us Sasuke-kun. Can't you just smile for one day and make your wish for the new year? You look very handsome and it would mean a lot to me." The pinkette says, as they step closer to the temple. The new years line is quite long, but it is almost their turn.

"Hn." Sasuke intones, uncrossing his agitated arms. His obsidian orbs trail over to the kunoichi dressed in a red kimono and he focusses on her hair styled atop her head. "You look nice also." The Uchiha admits, and he doesn't flinch when Sakura takes his hand in hers, stepping forward with the flow of the line.

When they reach the few steps, the woman detaches herself and rises to the small area for prayer. Moving into seiza gracefully (despite the ornate clothing), Sakura pulls out her Leaf hitae ate as well as Sasuke's. Placing one in front of each of them, she says,

"I didn't have a charm but it is for good luck, ne?"

"Aa." Sasuke responds simply, and his eyes spark with a unknown emotion for just a moment.

Bowing low, the shinobi wish for a prosperous year with good health and safe journeys. Sakura prays for Sasuke's safety, while secretly, he wishes for hers too.

Walking down the steps towards the clients estate afterwards, their fingers link every so often. It isn't the most together temple visit in their history, but it is by far one of the best new years ever.

"Let's eat." Sasuke interjects before they leave the main village.

Sakura's eyes widen for a moment, "But the kimono…" She trails off. The girl understands his wish to wear his clan clothing.

"It's fine. Choose whatever you want."

"_Sasuke-kun." _Sakura sighs happily.

Yes. It is definitely the best new year…


	8. Rebuilding

**Rebuilding**

Requested by one-wayward-girl

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

The once barren land of the Uchiha Compound is starting to look like a small town, as housing frame work is secured by the hired builders. The strong men along with Team 7 and Sasuke have been working diligently for months, and now there is really only one house left to build.

Realistically, it should have been the first to go up, but Sasuke had a request for the Hokage. He wanted the blue print of the first Uchiha Main House, only then would he build. Now, the frame of the building stands proudly, as well as the large deck that encircles the home. The builders could have it finished in the blink of an eye, but Sasuke wants to do it himself.

So here he is, securing each roof panel one by one in the glowing evening light. The workers have called it quits for the day, and Sasuke told Team 7 to pack up as well.

Sai left with a polite wave, as did Kakashi but Sakura and Naruto are still here.

Without saying a word, the pink haired kunoichi and Konoha's foxy hero ascend to the highest point of the main house. The ground work has all been done, so the panels and insulation are needed next. The hard part will come with replicating the inside of the original home, and Sakura wonders if it will be hard for Sasuke to take. Yet he seems determined and neither Naruto or herself will fault him for wanting to preserve a memory. There are more good memories than one horrific and are definitely worth preserving.

"Sasuke-kun, let us help." Sakura implores, balancing on the beam easily. The Uchiha is on his hands and knees with a hammer in his grasp.

"No." The nin replies, picking up his discarded shirt and wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

"Onegai Teme, we promise to do everything you say." Naruto interjects, and he moves to sit on the wooden structure near his rival.

There is a brief silence before Sasuke says, "No," once more.

Then, it is followed by a long pause. The raven haired man continues to work while Naruto and Sakura watch him with silently pleading eyes. They are worried about him.

"Sasuke-kun…We know how much this means to you." The pinkette says softly, but she doesn't ask again.

Looking down, her emerald catch with dubious onyx as the kneeling man lets out a sigh of defeat.

"Come here then." Sasuke complies with an tilt of his head.

Sakura moves forward with a small smile and Naruto scuttles closer with an excited expression. Sasuke gives them both some very concise instructions, and the three get to work.

"It's your treat for ramen afterwards!" Naruto exclaims at the thought of his favourite food.

Sasuke merely responds with a _Hn_.

The last Uchiha may not see now, but his friends are helping to rebuild his home as well as his faith.

It is something Sasuke won't realise for a long time.


	9. Imagination

**Imagination**

Requested by arigato-sasusaku

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

"This is a ridiculous exercise." Sasuke grouses, sitting upon the grass in a meditation pose. "How the fuck is this supposed to help me become a Jonin?" He questions tersely, and Sakura titters reprimandingly.

"It's important because they want to see that you have goals. They don't want a mindless drone, trust me. That's why the theory portion will cover your personal and professional aspirations and will discern how well you can separate them." The pink haired kunoichi explains, leaning up against the nearby tree. Sasuke is not even a meter away and despite his pose, she can feel resistance rolling off of him.

"I don't have a personal life." He fires back, and Sakura sighs heavily.

"What about in five years time, ten years? It is a simple practice game Sasuke-kun. What do you see when you imagine your life in ten years? It isn't schematics for a war." The woman crawls forward, too lazy to actually stand. Placing her hands upon his stiff shoulders, the woman says to her team mate - "Relax." A green glow encompasses her fingers and the medic pumps healing chakra into his tense form.

"That's cheating." Sasuke mutters, softer this time. His body slowly begins to unwind and the girl hears a soft sigh emit from his mouth.

"Now Sasuke-kun, I'll ask you again. When you close your eyes and imagine ten years into the future, what do you see? It can be anything, even just a picture. Start small, ne?" Her hands leave his shoulders but she doesn't move away. Instead she slides to sit at his side lazily.

Watching Sasuke's angular face move from blank to a strangely serene expression, followed by a deep set frown, the woman becomes curious.

"What's wrong Sasuke, what do you see?" She asks softly, not wanting to ruin his process.

"It's nothing." The man replies, and his eyes open to catch her own. There is something in less indifferent within his coal depths and it's confusing. It is an emotion she hasn't seen before.

"It can't be that scary." She shakes it off with a smile. "It doesn't matter if it's ridiculous, you don't have to tell me what you imagined." Slowly, Sakura slips back to lie on the grass and she is grateful for the canopy of tree, otherwise the light would burn her eyes.

"Scary is one word for it." Sasuke says, and he sounds strangely talkative. "I saw children." The nin admits and Sakura's breath catches in her throat. She knew that Sasuke would want to rebuild his clan at some point, but she isn't ready yet. She doesn't want to lose him to another.

"Oh." Sakura intones, glancing away from his odd gaze. He can probably see right through her.

"I also saw you." The nin continues, and he sounds very casual. So casual that the pinkette almost misses his weighted words. She doesn't though, and Sakura sits up like a spring. Turning to Sasuke with wide eyes, she asks -

"What did you say?" Maybe she is going crazy.

Sasuke smirks, and if Sakura were to look down she would notice their fingers almost brushing on the grass, side by side.

"I saw children, and you…with me."

"Oh…" Sakura intones again, as the words slowly seep in, followed by her growing smile.

The kunoichi is glad that they chose this exercise, but really…what a way to confess to a woman.


	10. Warmth

**Warmth**

Requested by sasuuchiems

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

Sasuke has been back for over a year and slowly but surely things have become normal again. Nothing is as it was before, but Team 7 has found a new routine that suits them well.

It didn't happen over night though. Just like his youth, the Uchiha has been warming up to these people in steps.

Training was the first step to fall into place and happened very quickly. Of course, there was Sasuke's parole to deal with but having his sharingan sealed only meant that he had time to hone his other skills. It actually made him stronger.

Acceptance came somewhere in between the parole and training. The clansman wasn't able to forgive the elders and what they did, but he had accepted that it happened. Still, the nin can't help but feel the wish for revenge every so often, even now. However, Naruto and Sakura have expressed such feelings as well.

Friendship was the hardest for Sasuke (it took months) and is still something he is wrapping his head around, but Naruto didn't give him time to adjust. The blonde hero launched himself at the nin straight away (figuratively and literally) and the recluse could either sink or swim. Luckily, he chose the latter.

But with friendship follows trust and that is something that Sasuke can only give to very few people. It is surprising that he can even do that much. Naruto and Sakura are the highest on his list, followed by Kakashi. His replacement is in the realm of trust, but quite far away. Maybe it will change in the future.

Though trust only works if there is forgiveness for past deeds, and the last Uchiha sought it from both his comrades (Kakashi too). However, it turns out that it wasn't needed. Sakura told him that she forgave him long ago, while Naruto said that there was nothing to forgive. Kakashi merely shook it off like it was nothing, and continued to read.  
Sasuke just shook his head at the block headedness of his friends. Still, he was secretly grateful. Hidden behind an ambivalent gaze of course.

He still _is_ grateful. Sitting upon his stool behind the Ichiraku privacy screen with a bowl of ramen. Sakura is beside him with Naruto next to her, and they eat in amiable silence. Not because there is nothing to say, they are just hungry. Kakashi hasn't shown up because it is his turn to pay and Sai is beside Naruto, with Sasuke avoiding his existence.

Sakura takes a sip of her drink and looks over to the silent shinobi. His hand is placed on the bench beside his bowl and the pinkette reaches out to place her palm over it for a short moment. It isn't the first time she has done this, but it certainly the longest. Her smile is warm and she says,

"You okay?" Sakura's expressive eyes look over him once, before she turns to Naruto and scoffs at something ridiculous that he is spouting on about.

"Yeah." Sasuke replies when the girl looks back, and he doesn't pull away. If the girl gazes closely she would be able to see the next step on the road to his ever changing progress…

Warmth. Warmth in his usually cold eyes and as Sakura pulls away casually, Sasuke feels his heart pick up and he realises that he wants her to touch him again.

His ears tinge red and if anyone looks at him they will clearly see that it isn't just his expression that is warm.

Silently Sasuke watches Sakura and wonders what the next step will be…


	11. Cinderella

**Cinderella **

Requested by anon,

Mistakes are mine. Not proof read.

xxx

Haruno Sakura is a civilian girl made ninja who said once that she loved a prince with her whole heart, that she would do anything for him.

Uchiha Sasuke realised today that she has grown, and despite her lies, the love that lay within her expression, that emanated off her form, spurned him to want to kill. Not so much want, as _need_.

Right now, the youngest Uchiha needs to hate, and if there is a person that can make him question such a strong feeling, when he is unable to see their face clearly, even when they lie to him and have thinly veiled intentions, then that is a dangerous person.

The pink haired kunoichi is Sasuke's very own Cinderella. She is a civilian girl who worked for others her entire career, cooking and cleaning and not really doing anything useful in the scheme of things. Then on one moonlit night upon the wings of heart break, she invited herself to the ball. The event of a lifetime where only the strongest succeed, and her fairy god-Hokage turned her into a swan - A beautifully strong healer that no longer looks like a small, weak village girl.

But Sakura didn't wait for her prince or her pumpkin carriage, because like the rest of her incredibly meek life, she needed to make her own opportunities.

The pink haired kunoichi attended the event, and found her prince once more as a changed woman. Sasuke couldn't see the weak girl today on the bridge, but the love was still there held within the steel confines of a poison dipped kunai.

Yet before anything could happen Cinderella was pulled away, and the prince is all alone once more. All alone with his hate, and the memory of love that is still imprinted on his soul.

The poison tipped kunai is held between his grasp while he sits in a tsukuyomi created world in solitude and waits.

Sasuke may know the Cinderella that he is looking for, but he will keep the token she left behind. When he sees her again, he will return it. Whether it will be in peace or disharmony, no one can know.

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't realise that in a way, it is his own form of love.


	12. Perfume

**Perfume**

Requested by arigato-sasusaku

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

The power of smell is an incredible beast. Within a scent holds the frame work for a memory, something so powerful that one can recall a moment from infancy even during their grown years.

Everyone has experienced the phenomena, and each person holds that smell close to their heart until the scent rolls by once more, to remember all over again.

For Uzumaki Naruto it is the scent of ramen, his favourite food. The blonde hero may not realise it consciously but the smell and taste of the hot broth takes him back to the good times and the bad. When the cooked goodness rises to his greedy nostrils, the youth remembers times with Team 7 sitting on his favourite stool, nights with his only friend - Iruka-sensei, and even when he had no one at all. Because there was once a time when ramen was his only friend. That in itself creates a fond feeling, amongst many other doki doki moments. The perfumed essence of ramen is enough to unlock Uzumaki Naruto's soul, and only he can truly understand the meaning.

For Hatake Kakashi it is the smell of books, the new and the old. The over used pages produce memories of his favourite sennin, times lost and the moment he was refound within the clutches of three small genin. The scent takes the man back to the heart of the very first story and reminds him of his sensei's words, the motto he has lived by since one fateful day. The smell of books tells copy nin Kakashi to always be true to himself, even when others raise their eye brows at the content he is reading. Only he can understand the true reason, and that is to always remember…he can never forget.

For Sai his love of art also springs from the scent of ink. The black goodness that has the ability to record pictures and feelings for all time. It takes him back to the solitary moments with a boy destined to die, when all they had was the pictures created with ink and each other. The smell of ink reminds Sai that it was that very first picture that saved his Nii-san, and it is ink that will continue to save his heart every single day. The scent does not only remind him, it spurns him forward.

For Haruno Sakura, a woman with many memories and a heart big enough for everyone, there are a few scents that ring true. The smell of an open fire creates images of peaceful times, when innocence was key and the future was uncertain. While steaming bento reminds her of being needed and feeling useful when she felt completely useless within herself. Just as the clean scent of anaesthetic calls the woman to feel proud and remember that she has a use, a purpose for living, that her strength is the healing that she provides. It is the perfumed essence of her love transformed into the desperate need to protect. Sakura no longer needs to be protected, she is strong. These smells can only be so profoundly important to her, no one else.

For Uchiha Sasuke, there is not very many smells that he holds close. When he closes his eyes the coppery scent of blood is the first to come to mind, and on the battlefield it takes him back a day when he could do nothing to protect his family and what he held dear. It pushes him forward to complete his goals and ultimately reminds him of leaving his home, and the child he used to be. Blood is not the only smell that takes Sasuke back though. On his travels the scent of burnt fish or freshly cut apples brought forth memories of bonds and the string that he tried so determinedly to break. (With no avail). Roasted tomatoes over a burning fire, or fresh from the vine remind him of a childhood once happy and his mother's favourite dish. Just as water lily and jasmine unlock the door to his mother's bosom, where her arms were the fortress that could fix any problem. Sugary dumplings remind Sasuke of the desperate need to be different from his brother with a love for the sweet, and an unconscious decision as a youngling that moulded his entire taste framework.

Then there is the smell of green trees, and the freshness of Konoha, a place that has a unique taste on his tongue. It holds so many memories, big and small - walking to school, training, leaving the village and…coming home.

The human nose has a powerful ability, it samples a new scent every day, but only the most potent will be remembered for many years to come.

Scents unlock memories…


	13. Flawless

**Flawless**

Requested by anon

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

The Uchiha have always been people attracted to the powerful, the skilled, the epitome of social perfection withaesthetic appeal as well. The clan were of the finest breed and it makes sense that the very last Uchiha would seek the same.

Sasuke has always looked for the best of the best and he has always tried to _be_ the best of the best. However, more than one time in his short life has he felt below the bar. The pardoned shinobi has looked upon himself as broken, lost, and despite all of his power - powerless.

The definition of flawless is to be entirely without fault or imperfection. It is a state of being that he has strived toward for so long. Sasuke knows that even the most flawless people are imperfect, because of their inability to understand the complexity of a flaw. Even someone as elite as his Aniki had misgivings. His Chichi-ue was not without flaw either, despite thinking himself faultless.

There are flaws within flawlessness. It is an individual perception of perfect that defines what or who is perfect.

To Uchiha Sasuke, the man of right now, his life is not flawless. The people in his life are certainly not perfect.

_But_ sitting upon a log, around a fire (that took much too long to build), listening to his replacement tease and the Dobe titter angrily - Watching Kakashi read his porn in silence, seeing Sakura cook and mother hen in spite of her attempts not to - Sasuke thinks that he is happy.

"Are you hungry Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questions with a smile as her hand brushes his knee.

"Hn."

"Why does Teme get the first piece? I'm hungry too Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollars boisterously.

"If Ugly was participating in coitus with _you_ frequently I'm sure that you would be served first as well." Sai states matter of factly.

"Urusai." Sasuke growls at the idiots, taking the skewer from the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura looks toward him with a gentle expression, "Arigato Sasuke-kun," She murmurs before turning back to the task at hand.

"Aa."

If happiness is flawed then so be it.


	14. Engawa

**Engawa**

Requested by CC

Mistakes are all mine - Unedited.

xxx

The sun glows radiantly with vibrant orange and pink hues, burnt with the end of day, indicating the cool morning that will come upon sunrise. The trees and newly built homes obscure the horizon, but it is beautiful all the same.

The Uchiha Compound is a peaceful place that is empty for now, but very soon it will be bustling with life. It is certainly a surprise that Sasuke would consider renting out the empty homes of his estate. However, his actions indicate how mature he has become, the type of clan leader he will be.

The little cottages that sit along the Uchiha main street have not been furnished yet, but the small fences and traditional entranceway's will soon be filled with evidence of residents. Gardens will be laid, decorations hung and the sound of life will fill the streets once more.

Of course, in time the houses will be filled with Uchiha, and Sasuke will pass the torch on to his son and his son after that. He does not want to erase the blood stained past of this land though, because that would be too easy. No, the Uchiha Massacre will be forever noted in history as a tragic event and will aid the teachings of unity and loyalty to one's home. Especially with the Police Force that he plans to build from the ground up.

The Uchiha main house sits amongst the cottages, in the center of the main street. There is no fence yet, but Sasuke wants to build a shingled stone wall that will be covered with his family crest. (As per tradition.) The wooden style home is set above the ground with steps leading to the engawa. Proud pillars sit either side of the front door that opens into the genkan, to reveal brilliant wooden flooring - A picture of traditionality.

The garden can be seen from the polished decking where Japanese maple regally mix with the Sakura trees in a harmonious partnership of burnt red and pink. Green grass spans the entirety of the enormous yard leading all the way to the cobblestone street, and large round stepping stones originate from the side steps to a small bench next to a bird bath.

Although it cannot be seen, the training area around the back will be the most used section of the house and has been equipped accordingly. Inside is very reminiscent of times passed with polished floors, tatami mats, low set tables and beautifully ornate shoji screens. There is minimal furniture for now, but Sasuke will require a woman's touch for that part.

Thankfully he is not alone in this endeavour. Two shinobi sit side by side upon the engawa, looking out at the small garden and the setting sun. The Japanese maple contrast with the sky almost ethereally and the moon can be seen over yonder. It has taken a long time, but today it all came to a close. 12 long months of toiling away and Uchiha Sasuke can honestly say that it has all been worth it. This estate is his legacy and he is beyond proud.

"You did well Sasuke-kun." Sakura says softly at his side. She is dirty and sweaty just like him, and her red jacket sits to the side. The girl leans back on her hands and enjoys the breeze rolling over her form as she lets out a relaxed breath. Pink hair hangs and billows with each gust while her head lolls back to reveal a long sloping neck.

"_We_ did well." The nin replies, tearing his gaze from his fiancé to the land in front of them. Initially he didn't want help with this, but Sakura always has brought down his defences. Thank Kami too, because her input was invaluable. If Sasuke were to tell his 17 year old self that at 22 years of age he would have rebuilt the Uchiha Compound and found a woman to love, a career that he is satisfied with, the teenager would scoff in his face. But it is true, and it is almost unbelievable.

Silence befalls the couple as each muse in silence. Sakura sits up and places her hand over his own that sits upon the wooden deck and he moves to weave their fingers easily.

Soon the sun will have set and they will make their very first meal in this new home, _their_ home.

"So what comes next?" Sakura questions casually, leaning her head against her lovers shoulder and marvelling at the clear sky, where stars begin to linger.

Looking down at their entwined fingers against the wood, Sasuke brings them to sit upon his thigh, squeezing just once.

"Now, we get married." He says simply.

Now, the next chapter begins…


	15. Regrets

**Regrets**

Requested by one-wayward-girl

Mistakes are all mine - Unedited.

xxx

There are plenty of moments in life that Haruno Sakura regrets, and baring her soul to Uchiha Sasuke before his defection is not one of them.

The 17 year old medic does not regret the pain her love for Sasuke caused, because it made her the woman that she is today. If it weren't for the hardships and the feelings of utter uselessness during her days as a genin, Sakura never would have found her purpose for living. She will never shy away from pain, it is a part of life and strengthens a person that has decided that they will not sink.

Sakura will _always_ swim, no matter what is thrown at her.

During her younger years the pink haired kunoichi was a very open person who became affected by others easily - That has not changed. It is a rule regarded highly amongst shinobi that one should never wear their heart on their sleeve. Sakura thinks that rules are meant to be broken.

The painful times are plentiful and have incited torrents of raw fat tears, all because of her open heart. However, Sakura will continue to wear it proudly, because that is who she is. She loves and is not afraid to show it.

It is with that love and acceptance that the seedling of hope grows. It is because of that determination that the ball keeps rolling.

Many in the ninja world say that it is just a 'Team 7' thing. That their sensei was too soft on them as children. But they are wrong. If it weren't for those 'never give in' ideals that Kakashi instilled deeply, Sakura and Naruto would not have their team mate back. Sasuke tried for many years to break the bond of friendship forged through the camaraderie of youth and was unable, even in his darkest hours.

Everything happens for a reason, and Haruno Sakura will not change. She would rather regret doing something than regret not doing it. Her biggest regrets are of times left unspoken, and that will never happen again.

It is also the reason that she is here, standing in front of a closed door, in an empty hallway.

_No regrets…_

Taking two steps forward the pinkette turns the door knob with a resolute expression covering her heart shaped face. Inside there is a boy who holds the biggest piece of her heart and this moment will determine if it should snap in two.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura says softly. The hospital room is bathed in moonlight and the man's face is obscured, but the flutter of chakra says that he is awake.

There is long tense pause as the woman takes in the sight of her beloved, sitting upon the hospital bed in nondescript shinobi wear, with hair much longer than she remembers. His chakra is calm and there is a strange feeling surrounding him, though she can't be sure what. This man is undoubtedly Sasuke, and no matter what changes he undergoes, Sakura's feelings will not change.

"I know that you don't want to see anyone and I'll leave soon." She pushes forward, taking a step closer. His gaze is trained upon the window and he doesn't motion that he is aware of her presence.

"There is a lot that I can say, but I know that you like things brief." Sakura chuckles nervously, fiddling with her joined fingers in front of her. Bowing her head despite Sasuke's lack of observation the pinkette murmurs, "Gomen, for everything. But I don't regret any of my actions, what I did was for love and I think that you can relate to that, in your own way."

Sighing lightly, Sakura nods once and is ready to leave. She has one more thing to say and then she is done, Sasuke can make his own choice. After all there are more issues than one moment on a bridge to consider, there is a lot to process.

"I just want you to know that I will always love you,_ have_ always loved you. I don't care if you think that I can't understand you, it isn't about that. I don't love you for any self gratification, I just…can't help it." Sighing heavier this time, the girl opens the door and glances back.

"If you need anything I'll be there, but I won't follow you."

_Don't regret the truth…_

Then she steps forward and into the light of the hallway, the door is almost shut when the surprising voice calls out to her, so softly that she almost missed it.

"Sakura." Sasuke says, and vibrant red meet her hopeful green when she turns. He looks at her poised form for a moment with silent scrutiny, taking her in with all seeing eyes. Then crimson slowly fade to deep obsidian and his head cocks to the side almost imperceptibly.

"Sit…If you want." He murmurs with a tone as blank as his expression. Gazes catch in the poor light once more before Sasuke turns back to the window in silence.

Still, his actions make Sakura smile as she closes the door with a soft click.

"O - Okay." The pinkette nods, moving toward the chair at his bedside. It doesn't matter if they sit in silence, this is more than enough.

_Love is never expecting_

_Love isn't taking_

_Love is no regrets…_

__xxx


	16. Stars

**Stars**

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

Sasuke doesn't like the night. Which is a stark contrast from his youth.

Shinobi are supposed to value the darkness, and thrive within it. For where there are shadows, there is a place to hide. But Sasuke doesn't need such masks, he can hide in the day light, slip away with one pointed glance…Like he was never there.

The night is long and causes the travelling teen to think, and not of things that he should. His mind is focussed and determined. However, when the darkness creeps in and night time settles, Sasuke is left with the stars and the scent of an open fire. The flickering flame where Jugo cooks his meals diligently holds memories, too many of them; and as his team sleeps, backs turned, Sasuke can't help but imagine different people…Team 7.

Sitting upon a log, taking the first watch, the shinobi is forced to look to the sky where the stars lurk. They twinkle down upon him and make Sasuke scowl deeply. Unfortunately the scene in front of him is no better and far too reminiscent of a time he would rather forget.

The stars hold memories as well, and create pictures of fresh grass, an uncomfortable sleeping roll, a mop of pink much too close to his own face and the annoying snore of his once rival. It is easy to imagine that the fire that crackles close by is one from years before…

Sasuke hates it because he doesn't hate it. Those times with that blasted team were so potent that they even encroach on his nightly terrors of blood and the dead eyes of his kin. Those _people_ cross his dreams like they are meant to be there, like they are saving him from the darkness, from the blood.

For a few short moments a night, the Uchiha avenger dreams of a happy time, with Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi. They pull him from the bloody clutches of his Aniki and put him through a different kind of hell. It makes him want to rid them from existence completely. With their deaths, maybe Sasuke's mind will quell. Maybe he will be left with the blood once more, and will never have to see the smiling faces of people that he should hate. Sasuke doesn't savour the happiness in his dreams…They are the real nightmare.

Sighing softly to himself, the raven haired nin looks back up to the sky. His elbows rest on his knees and like many other times sitting in front of a fire, Sasuke feels utterly alone.

The stars stare back at his crimson eyes shining with a very rare, never sighted emotion, and they welcome him. Fleeting glimpses of a foxy grin and a soft loving smile, determined blue and tear covered green cross his mind and Sasuke doesn't want to know, but he can't help but wonder.

_Are you watching the same sky as me, Naruto, Sakura? _


	17. Circumcision

**Circumcision**

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

The study is quiet as Sasuke works diligently, filling in his latest mission reports for the month, when the shoji screen slides open to reveal his lovely wife.

The pink haired Uchiha enters silently and walks up to sling her arms around his shoulders. Kissing the side of Sasuke's neck Sakura says,

"Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you about the appointment tomorrow?" She sounds apprehensive and the shinobi is curious. Is there something going on with his son that he doesn't know about?

Turning the swivel chair quickly the nin takes Sakura by surprise, scooping her onto his lap easily.

"What is it?" He asks. There are still three reports to finish but they can wait. His family is more important.

"It's about the circumcision." The pinkette trails off and her green eyes shy away from his. Ahh, Sasuke understands, he knew that this was coming up. He would much rather that they go ahead with the procedure. Although many Japanese residents do not par take in the ceremony, the clans have their own rules. Sakura is aware that he himself is circumcised, but perhaps she is adverse to the idea. It may be tradition, but if that is what she wants, he will follow her lead.

"Aa." Sasuke says, waiting for her to continue.

"Well I don't know much about tradition and I know that you're circumcised but I was looking at different manuals at work and they say that clans don't usually practice it, like many other regular people. But I thought maybe your Okaa-san was an up and coming woman who knew a bit about medicine and hygiene." The woman prattles on, not even close to her point.

"Sakura, you're rambling." Sasuke points out, as he often needs to do in times such as these.

Giving him a determined look Sakura breathes out, "I know that you might not want to but I want to get Itachi circumcised." She says quickly with fire in her eyes, and the man can't help but chuckle deeply.

"What's so funny?" Sakura glares and his arms grasp her waist a little firmer.

"Sakura, why didn't you read the books in the library on _our _clan?" He asks lightly, clearly enjoying this moment.

"Well, I never -"

"We have been married for five years and you use all of the texts for everything under the sun, but you didn't think to look for this?" Sasuke interjects, but his tone is still soft, teasing. Why would she use the library for cooking and parties, medicine, but not this?

Sakura lets out a small laugh and a sheepish expression crosses her face. "Gomen, I had a Naruto moment."

"Hn." The man nods, and he allows her to take his hand in hers.

"My Haha-ue wasn't particularly 'up and coming'." Sasuke smirks, "The Uchiha have never wanted to be like the other clan's, they tried to be one of a kind, even in ridiculous things such as this. Circumcision is traditional."

"Oh, thank Kami." Sakura sighs out, smiling broadly. "I know you think it's silly but it's for Itachi's health, it will be better for him in the long run." Leaning forward, the pinkette places a chaste kiss upon his lips, squeezing his hand, then she moves to stand.

"Supper will be ready soon." Sakura states, walking to the door and Sasuke can't help but smile at the red and white fan across the back of her yukata. He will never tire of seeing it, nor will he tire of her.

"Wakatta." Sasuke nods, and as the shoji slides shut, he returns her small smile.

Sakura can be so funny sometimes…


	18. Sanctuary

**Sanctuary**

Mistakes are mine. Unedited.

xxx

Sakura has always thought of Sasuke as her sanctuary. Even in times when he could not physically be a place of refuge, the memories were enough to take her to that safe place.

She doesn't have to rely on memories any more though, her safe haven is back at home and Sakura feels complete once more. When Sasuke first arrived in Konoha, it was tense but it didn't matter, because he was here, with her. Even if Sasuke wasn't close, Sakura felt safe.

Which is strange, because many shy away from Uchiha Sasuke, are afraid of what he is capable of. Really, she should be on that list as well, he tried to kill her after all. But she just _can't_…Even in the moment before her demise, where he could have taken her from this world, Sakura felt safe, in a sick fucked up way. Her only regret would have been not being able to take him with her, to the grave - Save Sasuke from the insanity. He was crazed and rabid, but despite that Sakura could see a scared boy inside of him and it tore her heart to pieces.

Sasuke was lost but he has been found again. Now, years later, she can easily say that he is her happy place. The nin with the apathetic eyes and no nonsense demeanour can destroy a person with just a look, but when Sakura is within Sasuke's arms, everything is okay.

"Something on your mind?" The deep voice of her beloved questions from behind her. The woman smiles, leaning back into his form, as she sits between his legs on the dock.

"Just thinking about you." Sakura says, and as he looks down her green catch with calm obsidian. Placing a kiss on the side of her lovers neck, Sakura gains control of her head once more and sits up a bit. Her hand is placed on his knee and when arms slowly encircle her waist silently, in answer, the girl knows that she is right.

Sasuke is her sanctuary…


	19. Forehead

**Forehead**

Mistakes are all mine. Unedited.

xxx

"Okaa-san Okaa-san!" The voice of Uchiha Mikoto hollars loudly, and she sounds exactly like her mother.

Unfortunately, Sakura is not home.

The front door slams open and the youngster runs inside, forgetting to toe off her shoes in the process. Looking around the room, the ravenette searches for her mother's chakra, but does not find it. There are tears running down her cheeks and the 8 year old girl drops her backpack to the floor.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Sasuke asks, appearing at the entry to his study. The ninja in his late 20's sighs lightly at the sight before him and he steps forward. "Come here." He states, opening his arms.

"Otou-san!" Mikoto wails, launching at her father and effectively soiling his clan shirt with tears and snot, but Sasuke doesn't care. Despite his little girl being 8, it doesn't stop the man from picking her up and balancing her on his hip, just like Sakura used to do. The girl buries her face in the front of his shirt, and continues to bawl her eyes out.

Sitting down on his favourite lounge chair, the Uchiha gently places Mikoto on his knee and reaches for the tissues that lay residence on the coffee table. One would think they wouldn't be needed so often, but it so happens that 'boo boo's' are a commonality in a household full of children. Though his eldest is not usually the one upset. Something must have happened at the academy.

Wiping her face gently, the father of three pushes thick ebony hair off her face, to sit behind her ears. The head band that she was wearing that morning took him forever to figure out, and it is missing now. Usually Sakura is in charge of such things, but she had work, and will do for quite some time yet.

"What happened Miko-chan?" He asks blankly, but the girl doesn't shy away. Her brothers and Otou-san have voices as toneless as ever, their emotions show in their eyes.

"Inuzuka Itsuki said that I have a massive forehead. He said that it is bigger than Hokage Mountain and that if I become a ninja I'll have to have a special forehead protector made because it's so large. Then the other boys said it was ugly!" The little Uchiha begins to cry even harder, clinging close to her Otou-san.

Sasuke sighs, he is going to have to have a talk to Kiba about his brat of a son. Itsuki has had it out for his Mikoto since day one. Sakura says that it is because the boy 'likes' her, but with this feedback it will happen over his dead body.

"Come on now." Sasuke says, "What does Okaa-san always say?" He asks, hoping that Sakura's continual words of wisdom will come in handy.

The ravenette sniffles, looking up at her father with big imploring eyes of black. The flecks of deep green shine with her tears and Sasuke can't help but feel anger boil at the base of his stomach. How dare anyone make fun of his little girl!

"Never let the words of someone else make you feel bad. Bullies are just lonely children." The child mimics his wife with a raised finger and her 'Sakura' voice.

Lowering her hand, the tears start to dry and Mikoto begins to look considerably better.

"You're Okaa-san has a beautiful forehead like yours Mikoto." Sasuke says, wiping away the last of the tears. "She was bullied too, but i'll tell you a secret." A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips and the girls eyes widen.

"What?" She whispers back, even though no one is there with them. Leaning forward, she waits with baited breath.

"It's one of the first things that I noticed about her. That I fell in love with." The Uchiha says in a voice just as low, and a vibrant smile creeps up to her face, just like Sakura's…

"Really?" She bounces, looking much happier.

"Aa." Sasuke nods, and Mikoto beams to herself, reaching up to touch her forehead gently.

"I'm going to ignore Itsuki, he smells like a dog anyway." The 8 year old states in a tone that sounds more like her father than anything. The vindictive gleam to her eyes is also like him as well.

"That's the spirit." Sasuke intones, lifting her to stand. "Let's pick some tomatoes for dinner." He suggests and the girl makes an affirmative whoop and races toward the back door.

Sasuke will never be as good as Sakura in situations like these, but it makes him happy to try.


	20. Hands

**Hands**

"You really need to be more careful." Sakura reprimands with a worried lilt to her tone. The pinkette sits upon the grass of training ground 3 beside Sasuke as she takes a look at his wound.

In all honesty Sasuke has had much worse, and the scars upon his form can attest to it, but it is nice to have someone worry over him needlessly. The green chakra glows to life and the teen looks down to his abdomen where a nasty gash sits. He knows for a fact that she doesn't need to touch him, but he won't bring the subject up, he never does. Sasuke quite likes the feel of her warm skin against his.

Looking down at Sakura's hands the Uchiha marvels at them for the millionth time since returning to Konoha. In those two dainty receptacles, holds more power than many men could even imagine attaining. What's more fascinating is the idea that she can break every single bone in his body with a few select hits, heal him completely and then do it all over again. Really, if Sakura was a sadist then she would be the perfect interrogator. There wouldn't be a worse torture.

The green chakra seeps into his form and Sasuke feels the skin begin to thread back together slowly. It is quite a deep wound but he doesn't mind. Her thumb traces over his skin and he doesn't even think she knows that she is doing it. It feels calloused like the rest of her palm and it reminds the Uchiha that she has worked hard, that despite her dainty appearance Sakura has put the hours in and is reaping the benefits as a grown kunoichi.

For a girl that started out with brains and a small bit of chakra control, she has turned into an impressive woman. Not that Sasuke will ever tell her that outwardly.

Though every time he is hurt and Sakura heals him, the Uchiha watches her versatile hands full of strength and skill, the power to kill and heal, and he remembers how hard she has worked, the goals that she has reached.

Who would have thought that little Haruno Sakura would be a force to be reckoned with in adulthood? Certainly not him.

Who would have thought that when she looks at Uchiha Sasuke, his heart would speed up considerably…_Definitely_ not him.

Life is surprising some times…

"All done Sasuke-kun." Sakura beams, and the chakra disappears. Her hand moves over his healed skin just once and before she can pull away he traps it with his own.

"Arigato." Sasuke says, and the words sound more weighted than they should.

Perhaps Sasuke will have to injure himself more often…


	21. Eyes

**Eyes**

Haruno Sakura has always annoyed Uchiha Sasuke and not because of her loud voice, or incessant caring. Not even because she is an emotional person. Those attributes are irritating of course, but it is something that is barely a physicality. Something that seems to only affect him - no one else. His eyes have always been his strength, but when Sasuke gazes into hers, he is done for. A glimpse of jade green, (something familiar) and in less than a moment, Sasuke becomes just as weak as the rest of the world.

He discovered Sakura's ability when he was a genin, and for many years he was prey to her advances. Whether she knew it or not. He would allow her small exceptions that others could never dream of, and why would they? Within those exceptions grew a bond, a kind of caring that is still within his 18 year old self.

A tie that he tried to break many years before, that is completely different to the bond of brotherhood. He didn't realise at the time, but it is impossible to sever unconditional love. He couldn't even fathom the depth of feeling that Sakura held for him, he didn't even realise how much she meant to him either. Not until one fateful day on a bridge, in the throws of insanity. With sightless eyes, he looked into hers and felt immeasurable weakness. With each lie that she told, the more her ability faded and the angrier he became. The purity that he once wanted to protect needed to be destroyed, because that person watching him with scared green, wasn't Sakura. His heart clenched and Sasuke wanted to burn Konoha even more.

The hatred had stolen him completely and her grievance pushed him over the edge. Still, he could never have forgiven himself if he succeeded.

Sasuke used to be a boy with nothing and no one, and then Team 7 formed and there were three people, all with a very different significance but all held a bond just as valid and absolutely crippling as the other.

For Naruto, the heart lies within a blade, or a jutsu. Inside those moments, Sasuke is understood perfectly. For Kakashi it is the bond of loss, of the broken…and Sakura…She holds him with her eyes. More so the emotions relayed through her soulful emerald, and she is able to change his reaction with the truth of her heart.

When Sasuke left Konoha to find his true path, he almost didn't make it. The nin can remember thinking - Standing beneath the full moon, so many years before - _Do not look._ He wasn't sure why at the time, but Sasuke knows now.

Sakura's eyes are his weakness, but that isn't right either…

He has found strength in her steady gaze before, fought along side her and revelled in the power he found behind the shade of viridian. Just as her approving glance would make him feel prouder than anything when he was young, but he will never say so.

His Okaa-san once said that love is perfect understanding, and although he doesn't wish to be understood, a grown Sasuke has found it. Three individuals, that fate threw in his way, all hold a different thread to the same tie. If woven together, he is an open book that only they can read.

Sakura's pools of expressive green are one of her most powerful tools. With one look, she can relay the most intimate message. After the initial connection is made, words cease to exist.

It's the reason that he couldn't forget her even when he was lost.

It's the reason that he wants to protect her even now.

It's the reason that Sasuke wants to be worth of her love, and one day, maybe love her back.

But maybe he already does…

xxx

**a/n**

I am updating all of my multi chapters once before National Novel Writing Month, for all fandoms. Then from Nov 1 to Nov 30 I will be writing my novel for the competition. From Dec I have leave and will be getting into everything again :) RL is too consuming sometimes.

/

Simply Love is COMPLETELY unedited, and will be fixed once nanowrimo is over.


	22. Sweets

**Candy/Sweets**

Unedited.

xxx

Sakura loves sweet things, they open a gateway to happy memories of an innocent childhood, well earned training sessions as a teen and a much needed break from office work as an adult.

What was once a parental scheme at positive re-enforcement has turned into a lifetime love for sugary things, with dango right at the top, directly beside baby sweet cakes. Though despite this happiness, she can understand why Sasuke doesn't feel the same way.

His childhood was a hopeless affair and the only facet of that time Sasuke keeps close by is his favourite, tomatoes. It is clear that he has a genuine love for the red fruit, and as far as she knows, it all stems from medicinal properties. It is a well known fact that tomatoes are helpful for burns, and for a boy who breathes fire, the lycopene is very helpful.

Still, Sakura wants to inject Sasuke with a bit of fun.

Maybe, just once, Sakura can give her team mate a happy memory. Just as she has been able to give Naruto the thrill of a home cooked meal. (Though the food was quite dreadful when she began). It may not necessarily create a liking for the food, but if Sasuke can look at a baked treat five years down the line and smile at the thought, then Sakura will be happy.

"I don't see the point in this." Sasuke says flatly, looking down at the bench in front of him. There is flour every where, over his navy blue shirt, the apron that Sakura is wearing, even his nose. (Not that he is aware).

"It's fun Sasuke-kun." The 19 year old kunoichi replies, holding out the clean wooden spoon. A perfectly sculpted eye brow raises as his arms cross over his chest.

"Sakura." Sasuke intones warningly. This isn't his type of fun. "This is ridiculous."

Shaking her head with a knowing smile in place the pinkette replies, "Take the stick out of your bum Sasuke. We can spar after if you're so upset." She knows that he can never resist a fight, not before he left konoha, not during and certainly not after.

Obsidian narrow considerably and he looks at her with a wary expression. "You're dangerous." He says tonelessly, making sure to send her a very pointed glare.

"Yeah yeah." She smirks, waving him off dismissively. "We've put the eggs and milk in, now you add the sugar, baking powder and flavour." Sakura points to each item and then to the measuring devices.

"No." Sasuke growls, having already put the stupid spoon into the half filled container.

Emerald orbs glint with something quite scary, but the Uchiha isn't intimidated. He is really thinking of walking out of his own apartment, until she says,

"Afraid you can't do it?" Her face is a picture of innocence but the spark is still within her green and despite knowing that he is being manipulated, Sasuke can't help but take the bait.

"_Fine_." He hisses, leaning against the counter. Picking up the sugar, the nin measures it first, followed by the baking powder and other stupid ingredients. Once everything is in the bowl, he looks to Sakura with a questioning glance.

"Now you stir it." Sakura states, arms still slung over her chest casually, with one finger upon her chin.

"Hn." He intones, starting to stir the mixture. It is quite dense and the shinobi finds that he needs to use a bit of chakra to complete the task properly. Well, he thinks he is doing it right -

"Stop." The pinkette states suddenly, and Sasuke sighs outwardly, _almost_ slumping his shoulders. Leaning his palms against the counter he lets loose the sharingan and glares silently.

Sakura just smiles, rounding the counter. "Like this." She says, ducking beneath his arm. The Uchiha freezes as Sakura begins to stir the batter expertly, trapped between him and the bench. She isn't touching him, but when he is asked to - "Look Sasuke-kun." The man peers over her shoulder with an expression that can't really be named.

"See, it's simple. You just have to put some love into it." The girl giggles a little when she realises her statement, but the laughing stops immediately as Sasuke's firm torso comes into contact with her back.

"Sakura." The Uchiha murmurs, sounding different to before. "What is the purpose of this exercise?" His second commanding question sounds threatening and deep and Sakura's eyes close instinctively.

"Eto.." She begins, before needing to shake herself inwardly. "Does there have to be one?" Sakura answers with a question.

Two hands move from the bench to her hips and as he takes a step back she is turned on the spot.

"There doesn't have to be, but I know that there is." He states knowingly, looking just as irritated as before. However, there is a second emotion within his non expression that makes Sakura melt.

The red and black pierce her through and the girl finds her resolve slipping. Why do her good intentions always fail with this boy?

Slumping her shoulders, Sakura sighs heavily. "I wanted to show you how fun sweets can be, I thought it would help with your aversion." Looking upward to catch his gaze, she follows up with, "I wanted to make you happy."

Deep onyx fade into existence and Sasuke cocks his head to the side.

"Baka." He murmurs, and Sakura's heart sinks lower into her chest.

However, his next words see it floating up into the sky.

"Who said that you don't _already_ make happy?" It would be impossible to tell by his stern expression, but Sakura knows by the light in his eyes, the slight tilt of his lips.

"You always have these big plans with a desired result, but it's not needed." Sasuke informs, tone a lilt gentler. "I just want to train and be in Konoha, with my team." He says honestly.

"But the cake." Sakura babbles. "The happy memory and there's love in there." She explains dreadfully, picking out the pivotal points of her childhood and using her mothers words in the incorrect context.

Still, Sasuke smirks now, a real smirk.

"Then throw the damn cake away and come and train." He says harshly. Swooping downward, and stepping closer so that they are almost touching, he reaches down to poke her chest, right in line with her heart.

"You're stupid love is in there." Sasuke murmurs, "Hm?"

His words make Sakura's eyes widen considerably, but before she can reply, he is standing straight once more and walking towards the door.

"Come. Sakura." He commands, and the pinkette looks at the bench forlornly.

"But the cake…" She trails off lamely, picking up the bowl and placing it in the fridge to finish later. It will keep.

Sasuke opens the door to his apartment and looks back at her from over his shoulder. "Don't you want to make me happy?" He smirks and Sakura hangs her head with a smile that refuses to leave.

Following her team mate to training ground 3, Sakura thinks,

_Smug_ _bastard_.

xxx

**a/n**

I am updating all of my multi chapters once before National Novel Writing Month, for all fandoms. Then from Nov 1 to Nov 30 I will be writing my novel for the competition. From Dec I have leave and will be getting into everything again :) RL is too consuming sometimes.

/

Simply Love is COMPLETELY unedited, and will be fixed once nanowrimo is over.


	23. Protect

**Protect / Team 7 are pierced / Sakura is protected**

Unedited!

xxx

The war is in full swing, Obito has been hit but the back lash is much worse. Naruto has damaged an angry animal with the sharpest of claws and now its sights are set on him, and he isn't ready for it.

In a flash Obito - the Jubi - moves to stand, staring directly at Sakura's friend, her family, and she can't let it end this way. This is Naruto, he is supposed to bring in the new era. There are others at his side, but they cannot die. But Sakura…She is expendable.

Still, the pinkette focusses healing chakra into her abdomen as her form leaps high through the sky. Obito rears up, roaring carnally and it reverberates throughout the entire area, making the earth rumble but Sakura can't feel it, her body is full of adrenaline and she is ready.

Her feet touch the ground and although it has only been seconds, everything is slow, her blood is pumping too fast. Naruto is behind her, the Kyuubi is doing its best to regenerate and Sasuke sends amaterasu flying at the beast, his fellow Uchiha.

No one has even seen her there, not even Obito and when a warmth covers Sakura completely she knows that she has been hit.

Her emerald widen significantly and when she gazes downward there is blood dripping from her middle. Her internal core is fine, as her body is in stasis all thanks to her healing chakra. However, when she looks up to see the beast, Obito…Sasuke is blocking her view.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmurs, and tears begin to gather in her eyes. He is in front of her, looking into her eyes with familiar black and it is her worst nightmare. "No…"

But that isn't all…Naruto, he is behind her love and the three of them have been caught - together. A piece of elongated bone pierces all three of them and Sakura begins to cry. It was all in vain!

"Sakura." Sasuke strains, and blood is pouring from his wound. Naruto's back is to the raven teen but his orange glow is beginning to fade.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan." The blonde says and he doesn't sound sad, or hurt even.

"This can't be it." The medic murmurs, "You can't die. I need you!" She exclaims, and she isn't sure who she is talking to, Sasuke or Naruto…Both.

"Neither can you." The Uchiha responds, and he still sounds strong. The bone holds them in place and if kept there they can live for much longer.

"Sasuke, use your sharingan. I have enough in my seal. For all of us." The girl explains, lifting her hands shakily. The red and black come into existence and Sakura can't help but keep his gaze for a moment. If this is the last thing she sees, it's enough.

Running through the hand seals she orders, "I'll heal you, reach back without moving your stomach. You can touch Naruto anywhere as long as you can focus on the area you want to heal strongly enough. I know you can do it." Looking over his shoulder, her heart beats loud in her ears at the sight of her best friend. She wishes she could see his face.

"The kyuubi is helping me Sakura-chan. I won't die, it's a promise." He says and it is comforting, despite their situation.

"Okay." She replies, trusting him completely.

"Naruto. Take my hand." Sasuke utters, and the boy does as he is told. The Uchiha's eyes close and it is evident that he is concentrating. "It's working Teme!" Naruto exclaims.

"I'm healing myself and you Sasuke-kun. We can do this." Sakura says strongly, it is to comfort herself though. She knows that Sasuke isn't afraid to die. Her hand touches his abdomen, above the round bone. Thankfully, Obito was aiming for Naruto specifically and it was for his head, kneeling. They are joined precariously but if they can destroy the bone and the area surrounding is healed then she can do the rest.

"Naruto." She commands. "The bone." Sakura doesn't need to say any more, he nods just once and replies -

"Sakura-chan, tell me when Sasuke is healed." And it takes a moment for her to respond.

"Now Naruto!" She hollars and the kyuubi's power is sent through the appendage, crushing the entire bone all the way to Obito's palm where it connects. The other shinobi are still working to distract him valiantly, to give them time. Minato looks worried but it isn't something they can see.

The Jubi curls over in pain as the Fourth Hokage goes in for the hit.

Team 7 are free of each other now but they aren't out of the woods yet.

"The debris." The medic worries. There is no way that she can heal them with bone throughout their cores. The jagged pieces need to be blown out somehow.

"Naruto-kun, how much chakra do you have?" She asks, grabbing Sasuke's arms when his knees collapse.

The two sink to the floor, middles half healed.

"Enough. I am protected remember." He smiles at her even though it isn't a smiling moment.

"Use your wind style. _Just_ wind. We have to clean out the wound before I can heal it. Do Sasuke first, I have enough to heal him."

"What about you?" The raven haired nin questions weakly.

"It will be fine." Sakura promises with a nod. "I love you." She admits.

"Then don't die." Sasuke fires back, but there is a lot of fire missing from the statement.

A small smile crosses the woman's face and she feels wind puncture Sasuke and her aligned form. Leaning forward for support, the kunoichi holds Sasuke close but she doesn't offer an explanation, he doesn't ask for one.

Naruto has managed to do the same for himself and he collapses to the ground beside them. The kyuubi is sustaining him, he will be fine for a moment.

Feeling the healing chakra permeate her form and hearing the shrill cries of a losing Obito, Sakura knows that they will all be fine.

Together.

xxx

**a/n**

I am updating all of my multi chapters once before National Novel Writing Month, for all fandoms. Then from Nov 1 to Nov 30 I will be writing my novel for the competition. From Dec I have leave and will be getting into everything again :) RL is too consuming sometimes.

/

Simply Love is COMPLETELY unedited, and will be fixed once nanowrimo is over.


	24. Photo

**Photo**

unedited

xxx

It is a sunny day out here at training ground 3 and a silver haired Jonin watches his team with fond slightly disbelieving eyes. Kakashi didn't think that this could ever happen again, he has been part of plenty of team photos, but he never envisioned anything like this.

Usually the pictures above his bed remind him of his mistakes, of the people that he couldn't save. Yet, here they all are - His first genin team (that he took as a sensei), and the members of Team Kakashi.

It is almost like a dream, but the war is over and they all survived, using one of the most important parts of shinobi life - team work.

It is bitter sweet - that he had to learn the lesson at the expense of a friend, someone who became lost to the world and eventually had to be put down. Obito is in a better place now, but it doesn't make the memory any less raw.

This though, it is inspiring and will be the very last photo that Kakashi takes. With this team, these people, his chapter closes. He doesn't want another group to touch his heart, he didn't even think that these ragamuffins could in the beginning. Life is surprising sometimes.

"Kaka-senpai, you have to get in too!" Sakura's cheerful voice calls to him and the shinobi pockets the book he was pretending to read and smiles beneath his mask. His visible eye crinkles and there is nothing forced or fake about the expression, like many times before.

The pink haired medic has grown from a girl into a woman and she bosses around the boys easily, like she was always meant to do it. Sai is standing to the right while Tenzo stands behind him, just far enough to be seen properly, and Sakura tells the wood user to remember to smile. She turns to Naruto and Sasuke, and the blonde smiles happily tittering and moving from foot to foot. He is very excited, but the Uchiha is stoic as always.

Nevertheless, Kakashi can tell that Sasuke is happy. He wouldn't let Sakura move him into place otherwise and the special Jonin's eyes twinkle when Naruto's arm slings around Sakura and Sai's shoulder on either side. He smiles over at Tenzo with that big foxy grin as the pinkette pulls Sasuke closer to herself, and waves for Kakashi to come too. The Uchiha listens, with arms crossed over his chest, and the girl fails to move them. It is okay though, for the most part Sasuke doesn't look completely unhappy. His lips quirk up at the side, despite his ever present expression of sourness. Others will think that he is upset or angry when looking at the photo for years to come, but Sasuke's team will know that it isn't the case.

"Alright, alright." Kakashi states, raising his hands in defeat as he rounds the group. He winks at a stressed Sakura and her expression changes to a sheepish smile. The copy nin situates himself behind the girl, in-between Sasuke and Naruto, using Sakura's height to his advantage.

The photographer tells them to get ready and Sakura wraps her arms around Sasuke and Naruto's waist, pulling them close as can be.

Everyone smiles as the man says 'cheese!' and Kakashi grins bigger than all of them, moving quicker than even the camera's flash. His hands come up to ruffle Naruto and Sasuke's hair, pushing them down a little and his chin rests atop Sakura's pink head.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Is chorused with an annoyed lilt, and even though Sakura makes them take a second photo, the first secretly becomes a favourite for each ninja.

Kakashi is certainly placing it on his mantle, right in the center.

He finally got it right.

xxx

**a/n**

I am updating all of my multi chapters once before National Novel Writing Month, for all fandoms. Then from Nov 1 to Nov 30 I will be writing my novel for the competition. From Dec I have leave and will be getting into everything again :) RL is too consuming sometimes.

/

Simply Love is COMPLETELY unedited, and will be fixed once nanowrimo is over.


	25. Starve

**Starve**

unedited

xxx

There isn't much that she can use for their meal, so this will just have to do. This is just what happens when shinobi are on bonding lock down, and not as an order. This is a necessity.

Team 7 have been snowed in, trapped in a little apartment in a village of no consequence. They have been stationed here for months now and on the day they were heading home, the weather became too dreadful for travel. That's saying something too, because ninja are sturdy people, and can take a good weather bashing.

Sasuke wanted to go of course, Naruto whined, and Sakura…

Well she is doing exactly what she has always done - dealing.

There is a fire place, shogi, tea and a few ingredients left for their meal. Though there is no rice regrettably. But it is enough.

They have blankets and each other, so there is nothing to worry about.

Stirring the broth on the stove the pinkette wishes that there is more salt, she just knows that Sasuke is going to throw a fit. If she knew when she put the sugar in that there was no salt, then she wouldn't have added it at all. Now he is going to be even grumpier, she just knows it!  
All because of her stupid mistake…

Sighing lightly, the girl thinks to herself that he will just have to take what he is given. There have been plenty of times in the past when the rest of team seven, sans Sasuke, have needed to eat disgusting food to get by. This is just one of those times and this food is relatively good in comparison.

"Here it is." The kunoichi calls out to the boys, pouring broth into a bowl each. There is some left over bread thankfully and more ingredients should she need to make more.

Strolling over to the fire where Sasuke and Naruto sit, she hands them both their food and walks back to get her own.

When she is done and takes her seat however, the Uchiha is looking even more sour than she anticipated.

"Sasuke-kun, it can't be that bad." She sighs out, giving him a disbelieving look. One that she would surely give to a fussy child.

"This has sugar in it." He observes blankly and his dark orbs hold a hatred that isn't called for. It is just soup!

"I didn't know that there wasn't any salt left!" She exclaims, "Gomen Sasuke-kun. Just eat it, please?" Sakura tries, tasting the food herself. Despite his Sasuke-esque tantrum, the food isn't bad at all.

"This is good Sakura-chan, Teme is just being a baby." Naruto says with a gigantic grin, turning back to his bowl with a slurp.

"Arigato." She smiles before the expression falls from her face as Sasuke continues to glare.

"Come on Sasuke-kun. Just for tonight? I promise it will be better tomorrow." The kunoichi reasons, and the Uchiha places the food down in front of him, pushing it away with a look of disdain. Though, Sakura may have imagined it.

"I'll eat tomorrow." He states, like it is nothing in the world and emerald narrow in response. The last time he said that she caved and made him something else because she felt so guilty.

Sakura's eyes glint as she thinks - _Not this time_.

Slowly, a sweet smile covers her heart shaped face and Sakura picks up his meal. Passing over to Naruto she says,

"Naruto-kun, you can have Sasuke's food. He can starve." She informs and although her expression is lovely, her words hold an edge that cause him to glare.

Naruto gobbles down the last of his first bowl, looking down at the second. A fox grin covers his face from cheek to cheek and he picks up the untouched portion.

"Oh boy!" He titters happily, taking a gulp. Gazing up at Sasuke, his food smeared smile grows even more.

"Yeah Teme, _starve_." The blonde barks out a laugh at the sharingan pointing his way and Sakura merely shakes her head.

"I'll kill you." Sasuke growls but his voice does not raise, nor does he move.

"Heh. Why Teme, because you're too much of a baby to eat your dinner?" Naruto asks, and his smile drops when the remainder of the meal is snatched from his grasp.

"You're the baby." Sasuke hisses and Sakura giggles.

Years ago, she never would have imagined interaction like this, but her team mate has grown in a sense.

Getting up slowly, the woman moves to get some bread and butter because she can't let Sasuke starve…She is weak in that regard.

"That's not fair!" Naruto hollars in the background. "Sakura-chan!" He calls, probably hoping that she will scold Sasuke.

Being snowed in isn't too bad.

xxx

**a/n**

I am updating all of my multi chapters once before National Novel Writing Month, for all fandoms. Then from Nov 1 to Nov 30 I will be writing my novel for the competition. From Dec I have leave and will be getting into everything again :) RL is too consuming sometimes.

/

Simply Love is COMPLETELY unedited, and will be fixed once nanowrimo is over.


End file.
